Dont trust green eyes
by DEVILSHADOWSOUL
Summary: it started when I was nine...I didn't mean it...I was just scared... I remember seeing mom and dads scared faces, so many emotions cut into my brothers and their friends faces I didn't quiet understand at the time... but now? I get it now, its so simple! those who make people go through hell and pain, should just go to hell themselves! Right?
1. Chapter 1

Pony P.O.V  
"It all started with just one dog and a fight with Darry when I was nine...

We'd been arguing about something I did by accident, I think I broke something of his, but I remember us screaming and me running out crying into the back woods.

I had just stood heaving when this dog, jumped out...

it scared me so suddenly when it jumped out from the trees and I just, grabbed a nearby thick branch and swung as hard as I could...

I remember hearing such a loud, indescribable yelp, a thud, then nothing...

when I had opened my eyes I saw its brown furry body laying motionless on the ground and when I walked up to it...

The puddle of blood was just, a size that, I never thought I dog could bleed so much...

I remember silently crying, my eyes being wide from fear.

I remember shaking and dropping the stick as I stumbled to the ground, looking into the bashed in skull of the poor dog, I wasn't stupid, I knew id killed it.

The way its skull fragments and busted jaw aligned in an abnormal way, I couldn't take my innocent eyes from such a horrible thing...

But when I ran away back to my house I do remember stopping, looking down at my bloody hands and splattered shirt with fascination, in its color and the feel in my hands.

I remember not feeling, angry anymore, just, awed almost...

I do remember hearing my mom scream when she rushed to me, her wide blue eyes looking at her blood covered child in fear.

I remember Dad running out also, looking at my mom who was frozen at the porch, then his eyes turning to me as he ran grabbing my small shoulders in a tight grip...

"PonyBoy why are you covered in blood boy...by god what happened whos blood is this!"

I remember Darry and Soda and the rest of the gang were standing being held back by my mom, away from me and dad...  
I couldn't talk, I just stared at him...

staring into his emotion filled face, his searching blue green eyes for any wounds and when he couldn't find any he looked into my eyes.

"Boy, you need to be very honest with me, what. Did. you. do"

All I did was point into the back woods and I remember him running back, as my oldest brother broke free of my mothers grip, I collapsed to the ground.

I stared down at my hands, pieces of dirt and bark from the branch remaining as he just looked at me with a look I had not seen before...

He rushed after Dad, as I remember my moms voice above me as she sunk down to me, her long deep brunette hair draped over her shoulder pushed in the wind...

I remember mom was so...pretty

And her voice was so kind...

she was never mad at me...

"Sweet heart, baby are you okay?" she said softly rubbing my shoulder

I heard dad and Darry return, they wouldn't look at me...

why aren't they looking at me?

They both ushered my mom inside with everyone else, as she kept glancing back at me from the door..

why are they looking at me!?

Mom stopped looking back then, so did Soda...

WHY ARENT THEY LOOKING AT ME!?

I remember I started crying again, silently as my shoulders shook...

Mom stole a glance and saw me...

My fingers were digging into the dirt below me, as my tears were washing away the drying blood

i remember seeing her rush over to me, turning to look and say something until she reached me

"Honey please get up, come on lets get you washed up"

I remember reaching for her hand but I saw my dads almost angered face when I did and flinched back...

He and mom looked shocked when I did that, but I was, was...

.

.

A monster  
.

.

.

i stopped crying..  
i got up so mechanically..  
i began walking, past mom, into the house..  
She looked so lost, so confused..  
but I couldn't touch her...  
she was too pure..  
an angel  
i..  
.

.

.  
im just a monster...  
.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

~He was choking, I could feel his throat trying to open as he gasped in my tightening grasp around his neck preventing him from breathing any air.~

Pony's green eyes narrowed, his pinpricked black specked pupil staring into the scared socials blue watered eyes. Only when he was angered did that dark almost black ring on the outer edges of his eye merge into his emeralds. And only if someone were to look at him closer, they would have noticed his smile as he continued to choke the boy to death.

You see this isn't how the smallest Curtis had started his day, oh no, it had started as it always did, with everyone rushing around and he being dragged to school.

He was dropped off and even hung out with his older gang members, had eaten lunch, and even gotten to go to the library. However when hed gone to his locker and begun to get harassed by some socials who'd been a constant bother to him since the beginning. Well...he chose to teach them, just like the others, why he wasn't someone to play with. Why they would never forget him either.

He would give them a small warning, seeing if maybe, just maybe, these guys would be smarter than the last.

Even at the grip and pulls of older admin, his stance nor hold faltered, as the boys eyes stayed locked together as Pony finally gave a toothy grin. Throwing the near unconscious boy to the ground by his friends and the knocked over administrators.

The three other socials sat stunned as Pony just turned giving them the same looks he'd given the first, "I hope you've come to understand me, now for the last time leave me the hell alone". The crowd that had gathered around them sat stunned as well, someone who wouldn't mouth off to any teacher. Had just nearly choked another classmen to death, a boy who seemed so shy, that hid so many dark secrets in innocent emeralds.

But hey, hed said it before, never trust someone with green eyes...

...TIME SKIP...

"Now mr. Curtis, I know you are certainly the last boy id suspect doing this but, can I ask what happened in the hallway today.".

I looked up at the principle with big eyes and looked down again, "im sorry I, I don't really know what happened, I". I sighed out looking up at him again, "I guess with all the stress at home and school and sports on top of those guys bothering me I just snapped".

He contemplated what I had said before sighing again and writing something down on a form, "I guess so, my boy if your this stressed, you know bottling it up isn't going to help". I looked back up at him as I inwardly smiled, "if you ever need to talk we are all wiling to listen and try to help to the best we can so please don't hesitate to talk to us".

I saw the other two admins nod and I looked back at the man behind the desk, "I understand pony, thank-you for being honest and telling me what's going on". He clipped the paper together putting them into his desk as everyone in the room left. "Again, im really sorry about all the commotion I caused, I just, im not really good at talking I guess im used to keeping to myself, I wont let it happen again."

He nodded getting up giving me a pat on my shouder, "your never causing us a problem Pony, honestly I wish more kids were like you". He smiled as I waved walking out of the office with a pass to my class, and once I was out of eyesight.

I begun chuckling to myself, "the last thing you want is more kids like me you idiot" I smiled throwing my head back, walking to my math class were I knew kids were staring. Including one of the boys whod been there in the group of fucking morons, he wasn't scared but looked pissed.

I walked out of the school ready for track as I walked down to the spare locker rooms under the football fields. They don't really get used by us but I like to use them, quiet and secluded, well until I heard the door lock behind me.

~~~~ **PEOPLE WHO DONT LIKE GORE DONT READ FROM HERE DOWN TO THE NEXT BOLD LETTERS ~~~~~**

I reached down to grab the large butcher knife id hidden away in my track bag for days like this, its too bad for them I guess.

"You motherfucker, im goanna make you pay for that shit earlier so better be ready for a beat down you greaser trash!". Well now im goanna change that tone.

I sighed beginning to chuckle lowly until it grew into manic laughs, loud and booming in the old cement baracades. "God how stupid are you socials" I growled smiling at them as one charge at me with his fist back ready to swing. I waited for the bozo to get close enough and quickly I jolted foreword sinking the knife into his stomach making him gasp and stop looking down at me.

I felt my mouth move into a grin as I quickly swiped the knife from one side of his innards to the other, as his scream and the sounds of muscle, tissue, cartilage, and organs rip[ing filled the room.

I took the knife and twisted it, grinning manically as he screamed out almost inhumanly, his little friends stood frozen in I guess fear. I then pulled my big knife out and reached my hand into his lacerated stomach and grabbed the first thing I felt, his intestines, and yanked.

They were in ribbons as I pulled a good few ropes out as he coughed up blood, so much of his blood was on me, on the floor and spilling down his jeans. His pinkish red guts dropped to the floor and that's when I heard his friend scream, running towards the door..

"Aw don't tell me you didn't know about this room" he didn't listen as he sat trying to unlock the door, but failing to do so, "one key to get in, one key to get out". I laughed picking up my knife as the boy behind me fell to his side, choking on the blood coming up his esophagus.

The one kept screaming and pounding at the door and it began giving me a headache, so I silenced him...

"Shut up already" I mumbled glaring as I sunk the knife into his throat silencing his screams as he fell grasping his throat as I looked down at his pathetic form. "I tried to tell Mike and David and Stevie the same thing, leave me alone but they didn't listen, kind of like you all didn't, and they payed for it too". I mumbled looking down at my hand and the last boy who stood, the boy I had choked earlier.

"You, you k-killed them, the police found their bodies but never a weapon or the murderer, you killed them you monster!" he screamed. I just laughed, "you think they were good guys didn't you, just like everyone else did, I bet you didn't know how many girls they raped, or the kids they killed". I walked over cornering him, "no they didn't, they couldn't have, they" he breathed out heavily as his eyes darted everywhere.

I smiled softly as he fell onto his back, I got down on all fours above him, "I bet you think they didn't because they didn't look the type, bet I don't look like the type to do this either". I motioned behind me to his two dying friends, "humans are all just pawns in this survival game, only the strongest come out on top, and I plan to win". I growled stabbing his chest making him yell out grabbing onto my arm.

"Why, do you think your b-better then them or something, what game are you getting at", he gasped as his heart slowed down its pace. "A simple minded idiot wouldn't get it, but ill put it easier for you", I got up taking the knife from the wound looking down at his blood soaked body.

"What goes around comes around, those who cause pain to others will receive pain themselves, simple enough, people who give hell are bound to go there, so why not send those rotten souls to their graves a bit earlier" I laughed out. As I noticed him crying before his chest stopped rising.

I turned around wiping up some blood that had gotten onto the floor and walked to the wall, drawing a circle, with two X's in place of eyes and a wide stitched smile going from one end of the circle to the other. I had begun to do this everywhere I killed, so theyd remember...

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BEGIN READING HERE IF YOU SKIPPED THE GORE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I went into the small bathroom washed the knife off as well as my face hands and skin thatd gotten blood on it, stripping off my shirt turning it inside out and soaking it into the cold water. Followed by my jeans until most if not all the blood was gone and I just wiped up my shoes, ringing them out to my best ability before folding them into a tight ball.

I wiped the sink bowl and fosset dry and with my lighter burned up the paper towels id used, I took my shoes off at this point, switched into my track clothes and wiped up any footprints id left before carefully walking over to the doorway unlocking the door and put my track shoes on.

I then reached into my pocket with my sweatshirt covering my hand and threw in a math assignment with the last boy in the groups name and grade on it. He was already under radar, framing him would be easy enough, the paper landed by the slit throat victim soaking up some blood.

I walked out of the lockers, listening and looking around to make sure nobody was here before dodging into the newer locker room. To make up an excuse I reached into my pocket for my switch and with some careful moves, I reopened the cut from practice a few days ago making it look like I bumped it. And for good measure took a paper towel letting it soak up a good amount of blood.

At least three or four guys walked in as I was looking at it making my face look like I was in pain, "hey Pony, what happened uh, the coaches and everyone are on the field waiting for you, they sent us looking for you".

I looked up at them, "shit, im sorry, I was getting changed when people were here in the bathroom and the door caught my cut, I've been trying to stop it from bleeding". I flinched again as it actually started stinging, they walked over to me, "here, let me help you up, lets get you out there, the trainers on the field today so she could patch that up".

They helped me up as I was supported limping out to the field as the coach saw us, and more me, "Curtis what on earth happened to your leg". He waved over the trainer who made me sit down as she looked at my leg, "I was rushing to get ready and caught my leg on the door of the bathroom".

After the trainer patched it up I got up but took one step before I flinched, the sucker actually hurt like hell, guess I may have done a little too good of a job. "Kiddo, its just practice, I want you off that leg so let me give your brother a call and sit on down and relax".

He walked to his office for a few minutes as I watched other kids practicing on the track, a few coming over asking me if I was okay and id just smile saying I was. It wasn't long before I saw Darry's red pick up pull into the drive and saw him Soda and Dally jump out.

Darry ran over to me, as the coach waved at him, "hey Darell, glad you could come and get him, Id like to have him stay off that leg for a few days, it looked bad". He nodded looking at me, "hey Pony, you okay" and again I just nodded, he stood putting an arm around my back and down to my knees picking me up. I saw Dally grab my bags as we walked over to the truck, "hey, im sorry you had to come get me".

He looked at me flicking my head, "you got no reason to go apologizing you did nothing wrong, its better to let you heal up anyways" he smiled a little, before I sat in the back with Dally. Well when I say sit I meant, in his lap basically, half the seat was up from the jack being used the other day and my bags were there.

Dally looked down at me as I felt my face heat up a little, I was always, well, been a bit attracted to him, but being this close to him was well...

He pulled me all the way into his lap before putting and arm around my small form keeping me from moving, as he gave me a small smirk. I tried giving a small smile back but I was too flushed. He looked away with an airy chuckle, that chuckle id grown to love for years now.

It didn't take long to get home and I got carried in not by Darry, because Dally grabbed me up before any of them could, which I could tell, surprised Darry and Soda. He opened up the door letting us in as Two- Bit, Johnny and Steve looked up raising an eyebrow at the action also. Though it was quickly dropped as he returned a cold glare, carrying me to my room and setting me down on the bed.

"Thanks Dally" I said taking my shoes off as he smirked "yea, no problem stallion, don't go getting hurt like that again though stupid". I laughed as he shut the door, feeling myself doze off but I got myself up, ate and did my homework before I went to crash.

I wonder what would ever happen if one of them would ever find out about this, the way they treated me would definantly change but, I always find myself stuck on one persons reaction...

What would Dally say or do, if he found out I was a killer...


End file.
